User blog:Dexiz/Sales Value
I'm compiling the sales values of cards here. It's the only information that is hard to obtain because it doesn't appear anymore when checking out a card in-game through the Marketplace or your personal Card Archive. It used to appear directly below the card image along with its description/quote and stats. You would have to possess the card itself to see how much it is sold. Different cards of the same rarity tend to have the same sales value, so instead of typing in each and every card with their sales values, I would type in just the sales values instead. It would make it easier for you because you wouldn't have to spend Gil on evolving cards just to find out its sales values. Just make sure you possess the card, doesn't matter what evolution (EV) it is at, look for its sales value, then search the set it belongs with in the list at the bottom. Keep in mind that some base cards' (EV1) sales value is shared with the different sets below, which in this case, you would need to put in a bit of effort to find out which set it belongs to. Finding a card's sales values takes a bit of effort. You would need the card whose sales values you're looking for and another card of the same name or replace it with a Full Moon card instead. Take note of the sales value of the card first before proceeding. Then, select that card to evolve and choose another card of the same name or a Full Moon card as the evolver card. In the confirmation page, just before actually evolving your card (the page before the animation of merging the two cards together), scroll to the bottom, and you'll see a red box containing the stats of the evolved card. It will tell you the sales value of the evolved card. Now that you have two of the card's sales values, it's time to do some simple math. We'll use White Rose Princess Fiana's N's and N+'s sales value as an example. Her N's sales value is 350 and her N+'s sales value is 420. We subtract the N's value from the N+'s value, giving us 70. With this, we can find out the other two sales values of her card (N++ and NN). To find N++'s sales value, we simply add the number we got to her N+'s sales value, which would give us 490. Finding NN's sales value requires an added step. We have to double the number, which is 140. Then we add that number to N++'s sales value, giving us 630. In conclusion, Fiana's sales values are 350 - 420 - 490 - 630. This formula applies to most of the sets; not all of them. The list is still incomplete. One, I do not possess a lot of the higher rarity cards either because I've never obtained them or because I've sold them before the update that removed the sales values in the cards. Two, I'm still figuring out the formula for the higher rarities' sales values. If you have any set/s of sales values that isn't/aren't listed in the list at the bottom, need some clarification, or have any idea of the formulas for higher rarities' sales values, please leave me a message in my talk page. N * 310 - 372 - 434 - 558 * 350 - 420 - 490 - 630 * 390 - 468 - 546 - 702 * 390 - 470 - 550 - 710 * 430 - 516 - 602 - 774 * 430 - 520 - 610 - 780 NN * 2280 - 2736 - 3192 - 4104 * 2280 - 2740 - 3200 - 4110 * 2320 - 2784 - 3248 - 4176 * 2320 - 2790 - 3250 - 4180 * 2360 - 2832 - 3304 - 4248 * 2360 - 2840 - 3310 - 4250 R * 4440 - 5328 - 6216 - 7992 * 4440 - 5330 - 6220 - 8000 * 4480 - 5376 - 6272 - 8064 * 4480 - 5380 - 6280 - 8070 * 4520 - 5424 - 6328 - 8136 * 4520 - 5425 - 6330 - 8140 * 4560 - 5472 - 6384 - 8208 * 4560 - 5480 - 6390 - 8210 * 4600 - 5520 - 6440 - 8280 * 4640 - 5570 - 6500 - 8360 RR * 8600 - 10320 - 12040 - 15480 * 8640 - 10368 - 12096 - 15552 * 8640 - 10370 - 12100 - 15560 * 8680 - 10416 - 12152 - 15624 * 8680 - 10420 - 12160 - 15630 * 8680 - 10420 - 12160 - 15640 * 8720 - 10464 - 12208 - 15696 * 8720 - 10470 - 12210 - 15700 * 8760 - 10520 - 12270 - 15770 * 8800 - 10560 - 12320 - 15840 * 8800 - 10560 - 12320 - 22180 * 8840 - 10610 - 12380 - 15920 * 8880 - 10660 - 12440 - 15990 SR * 16840 - 20210 - 23580 - 30320 * 16880 - 20256 - 23632 - 30384 * 16880 - 20260 - 23640 - 30390 * 16920 - 20310 - 23690 - 30460 * 16960 - 20352 - 23744 - 30528 * 16960 - 20360 - 23750 - 30530 * 17000 - 20400 - 23800 - 30600 * 17040 - 20448 - 23856 - 30672 * 17040 - 20450 - 23860 - 30680 SSR * 26200 - ????? - ????? - ????? (Beowulf needed) * 26200 - 31440 - 36680 - 47160 * 26240 - 31490 - 36740 - 47240 * 26320 - 31590 - 36850 - 47380 * 26440 - 31730 - 37020 - 47600 * 28570 - 31830 - 38250 - 48180 LR * 70000 - ????? - ????? - ????? (King Titan needed) * 70000 - 84000 - ????? - ????? (Helios needed) Category:Blog posts